Glave Singleton
Glave Singleton'' '(グライブ・シングルトン, Guraibu Shinguruton) is a Mage of the Direwolf Guild wherein he is one of the strongest members. He was given the epithet of '''The Volcanic Dragon (噴竜, Funryu) by his enemies due to his magic, Volcanic Dragon Slayer Magic. While most refer to him by his first name, Glave, his close group of friends tend to refer to him as Asher (アッシャー, Asshā), which is his middle name. Appearance Glave has is a tall, lean, and muscular man with, crimson hair, and brick-red colored eyes, with numerous scars all along his back from numerous battles and his training a a child. On his right shoulder he sports his gray guild Mark. His attire consists of a black, sleeveless mesh like armor that stretches with his body, and seems to be heavily heat resistant, as well as damage resistant, with Glave claiming that it was made for battle itself. He wears metal plated shoes, and black pants which also have metal plates from his thigh downward. Glave also quite notably wears a red overcoat with one sleeve, and a headband which he is almost always seen wearing, as both the headband and coat were given to him by [Shraga. The coat is buttoned at the chest by two cross shaped ties, and covers his arms and upper torso, which falls down to his calves, somewhat resembling a cape. Along the waist, the coat is tucked in the back by a metal belt, and falls down in the front. Near the wrists are two oval shaped metal plates which can be used to guard attacks. Despite these things, this overcoat does not seem to be as damage resistant as the black armor. Dymek has stated that his choice of clothing is made to resemble that of magma, as well as his adoptive father, Shraga's skin. He has also made it apparent that this outfit is accessed through Requip, and is a battle based clothing, as opposed to his "lounge-wear". When lounging, he can most typically be seen with his hair un-slicked, letting his bangs fall in his face. His choice of clothing is more basic when simply relaxing, and is comprised of a simple black, short sleeve, v neck shirt, with black jeans, and black shoes, with a single bracelet on his right wrist. When relaxing, he also seems to enjoy wearing glasses. Due to his Requip Magic, he can also access other outfits, be it casual, or battle oriented. Personality History Synopsis Relationships Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Physical Attributes Ways of Combat Magical Abilities Volcanic Dragon Slayer Magic Volcanic Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user various characteristics that are typical of a Volcano Dragon: lungs capable of unleashing a powerful volcanic eruption, scales that grant protection against the harsh conditions of an erupting volcano, and nails that are augmented with the power of a Volcano Dragon. Due to these factors, Volcanic Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce elements which would typically be referred to as "volcanic" from anywhere on their being, being entirely capable of using it in any way shape or form, be it offensive or defensive. The elements generated by this magic are very versatile due to the fact that it isn't just one element, but three in a sense, these being: The hot magma and lava produced by the eruption, which the user of this magic can willingly split into fire or earth respectively. Through a technique which is called Draconic Eruption, Glave is capable of accessing gases produced by an eruption, in this case, pyroclastic flow. These elements create various effects from crushing, melting, or suffocating. The heat produced by this magic at its very peak is 6000 °C, however normally it roughly 1300 °C, making it hotter than the heat produced by that of your standard Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Like most types of Dragon Slayer Magic, the power of this magic heavily depends on the emotions of its caster, and in this case, the temperature of the heat produced by the caster is also determined by their emotions. However, due to the highly destructive potential of the elements produced by the magic, the user must be extremely careful when using their magic in order not to wildly damage anything around them, such as buildings or other people. Also like most Dragon Slayers, the user of this magic can consume external sources of their magic, in this case, magma, lava, fire, earth, and pyroclastic flow can all be consumed in order to feed, and heal themselves as well as to replenish their stamina. As stated earlier, the user is also immune to all of the elements they produce, unless produced by a more powerful form of their element, for example if lava was produced by a God Slayer, unless they were to completely empty themselves of magical energy, making room for the "higher grade" magic. Another trait the caster shares with other Dragon Slayers is the inability to consume their own magic to replenish themselves. The user themselves is also notably unable to consume other forms of Dragon Slayer Magic to gain a "Dual Element Mode" like some other Dragon Slayers. This is due to the fact that the user already produces more than one element on their own, and his or her body won't allow them to digest the other element, having the normal effect of consuming another element other than their own, damaging their body even further. To compensate for this, the user can enter a form of their own, known as "Draconic Eruption", though this has only been demonstrated by Glave himself. Requip Other Equipment Quotes Trivia *Glave's appearance is based off of the character of Shirou Emiya from the Fate series, specifically Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya. *Currently, Glave's main theme is unknown. **His theme when in the Dragon Force state is Unknown. *If Glave was in the anime.... **His Japanese voice actor would be Noriaki Sugiyama. **His English voice actor would be Liam O'Brein. *According to Rukiryo **The best quality of Direwolf according to Glave was "The people are tolerable and are like a big family". **He wishes to protect Casimir, Rhys, Jenks, and Gopher. **He has a good relationship with Erie. **Glave's worst relationships among his Guild-Mates are with Accalia and Melena **Glave claims that his Guild-Work is like a secondary job, while his primary job is taking care of Cas, Rhys, Gopher, and Jenks, whether it may be cooking, or keeping the house clean. Category:Direwolf Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Male Category:Males Category:Fairy Tail: Horizon